The Basics
Overview Endless Space is a rich game with a number of game concepts that you get to know little by little. This page is a list of the basic concepts that will help you start quickly playing Endless Space. Tutorial TutGalaxyView.jpg TutFleetControl.jpg TutEmpireView.jpg TutResearchView.jpg TutResearchView2.jpg TutMilitaryView.jpg TutDiplomaticStatus.jpg TutAcademy.jpg First things first! Choose a Faction to rule the Galaxy. Each of those Factions have specific Abilities and Traits. Your Goal There are 7 Victory Types in the game. Your goal will be to reach any one of the following Victory Conditions before your opponents do: *'Expansion Victory: '''Control 75% or more of the Galaxy. *'Scientific Victory: R'esearch the Pan-Galactic Society Technology. *'Economic Victory': Earn (gross) a certain amount of Dust . *'Diplomatic Victory: Manage to survive long enough while being at war the least amount of time. *'''Supremacy Victory: Control all the original players’ Home Planets. *'Wonder Victory': Build 5 copies of the Improvement "Invulnerable Empire". *'Score Victory': Have the highest score when the turn limit is reached. Galaxy View This is the main view in Endless Space, this is where you will be able to EXPLORE the entire galaxy for new Star Systems to colonize. Star Systems are clusters of Planets. A vital basis for any Empire, all activity in Endless Space occurs near a System; they provide Resources and Production, as well as acting as battlefields for fleet Combat. On the map, they are combined into single nodes, connected by Cosmic Strings and Wormholes. At the very beginning, you can only move your Ships on the Cosmic Strings, you will then be able to travel through Wormholes and from any node to any other node, by unlocking the specific Technologies. Your Ships will be able to perform different actions such "Move to a System", "Guard a System", "Attack an Enemy Fleet". Transport Ships can also "Colonize a Planet". System View You access this view by clicking on a System when you're in the Galaxy View. This is the view in which you can see all the Planets included in a System. Each Planet produces 4 types of basic Resources: Food , Industry , Dust , and Science known as FIDS . Each Planet also has an amount of population . The more you have on a Planet, the more the Planet will produce . To get more , you will need more Food . Each Planet can also include Luxury and Strategic Resources that can respectively give empire-wide boosts and access to specific Improvements and Ships. You will be able to build (with or ) system-wide Improvements and Ships that will be placed in the System's Hangar. Planet View You access this view by clicking on a Planet when you're in the System View.This is the view in which you can see how cool the Planets look like and specialize a Planet's production in . You can also scan potential Moons for Endless Temples, which give you empire-wide boosts. Empire View This is the view in which you can have a quick look at all your Systems, their production in and their Ships. This is also the place where you can set a Tax Rate for the whole Empire. This will modify the production in and the Approval of the Systems and therefore the whole Empire. A good means that the on your Systems are happy, which brings more production of . You can also set an AI to decide which Improvement to build next, for each of your Systems. This becomes interesting once you control a lot of Systems. Research View This is the view in which you can spend Science to research new Technologies. There are 4 branches: *Galactic Warfare focusing on waging war - various weapon and other Modules for your Ships and Improvements for Systems. *Applied Sciences allowing an Empire to discover and exploit Strategic Resources and improve and Research economies. *Exploration & Expansion providing access to new Ship Hulls, the ability to Colonize and/or Terraform different Types of Planets, travel further or faster (i.e., through Wormholes), etc. *Diplomacy & Trading dealing with agriculture, negotiating with other Empires, improving Trade Routes, manage your citizenry, and increase the limits of a fleet's Command Points and the size of the Academy. Military View This is the view in which you will be able to view all your currently owned Fleets and Ships. You can rename them and assign a Hero to each of them (if you have any available). You can also manage your Fleets by creating new combinations of Ships but also Scrap (remove) or Retrofit (upgrades automatically the Fleet Design to a more advanced edit you might have done) existing ones. This is also where you can have a look at all your Ship Designs and where you can REMOVE, MODIFY or ADD new ones. Ship Design View If you select ADD or MODIFY in the Military View, you will be brought to this screen in which you will be able to either tweak an existing Ship Design, or create a new one from scratch. First of all on the right side, you can see different Ship Classes (Hulls), pick one to start your design. Your Tonnage bar can be seen on the right side, this represents the maximum weight that the Ship can carry. Each Module you add to the Ship Design will increase the . On the bottom left you can see 3 different types of Modules: *Weapon Modules: these are used to strenghten the attacking power of your Ships. There are 3 sorts of Weapons which are Missiles, Kinetics and Lasers. Each of them have specific advantages depending on the Enemies you will be fighting, and the Combat Phase your are in. *Defense Modules: these are used to increase the Defense of your Ships. As for the Weapon Modules, there are 3 types that can each counter effectively one the 3 Weapons. *Support Modules: these are special Modules that give various advantages to your Ships either in Combat or in the Galaxy View. Once you have chosen all the Modules included in your Ship Design, you can give it a Name (above the Tonnage bar) and select CREATE. You will then see those Ship Designs available to be built in your System View. You can also use the AUTO UPGRADE button on the bottom right of the screen, if you don't want to spend time on designing specific Ships. Diplomacy View In this screen you will be able to see all the different leaders from the Factions you will encounter during you game. In Endless Space, you will be able to interact with other Factions in game through Diplomacy. Specific Technologies will help you improve your relations and give you more possibilities for your Empire to interact with its neighbour. Indeed, you will be able to: *Offer Peace *Declare War *Cease Fire *Open Borders *Cooperation Agreement *Alliance: create an Alliance, invite to an Alliance, or leave an Alliance Academy View In this screen you will be able to hire new Heroes for your Empire. You will start with a pool of 3 available Heroes. This pool will increase after a certain amount of turns, Hiring a Hero will cost . Each of these Heroes have different Classes (2 per Hero) and therefore different sets of Abilities. Once hired you will be able either assign them on Systems to boost the System Production, Defense, etc... or on Fleets to boost the Fleet's Offense, Defense, etc... they can also use Special Battle Actions that consume . Heroes also earn XP and level-up, you will be able to choose new Abilities or boost existing ones. The Abilities available will depend on their Classes. Ready to rule the Galaxy! You have now discovered all the basic tools you have in Endless Space to rule the Galaxy. These basic rules have only scratched the surface of this rich game. While playing, you will discover plenty of details and features that will make each of your games unique. Enjoy the game! Category:Game Concepts